


Not a Coffeeshop AU

by Flammenkobold



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Double Drabble, Implied Relationships, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-25
Updated: 2013-06-25
Packaged: 2017-12-16 04:30:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/857809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flammenkobold/pseuds/Flammenkobold
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kate liked coffee, Derek remembers. Stiles doesn't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not a Coffeeshop AU

**Author's Note:**

> Double drabble (or at least damn close to exactly 200 words) written for a friend. Enjoy!

Kate liked coffee, Derek remembers, and when she smiled at him over the rim of her cup, he pretended to like it as well. The only way he could gulp it down was with too much sugar.

Kate tasted sugar sweet, too.

“I don't know how you can drink this,” Stiles complains, gesturing at the cup in Isaac's hand. “It's disgusting.” Isaac just smirks and Derek tries to hide an unexpected smile. Stiles glares at him anyway. “Yeah make fun of me, Mr. Dark and Broody. I bet that's how you like your coffee, too.” The words don't really make sense, but then again, the things Stiles says either make too much sense to Derek or none at all.

Later,when they are alone, Derek tells him: “I don't like it either." Stiles looks at him in confusion and he feels irrationally embarrassed. “Coffee,” he adds. Stiles eyes widen in understanding. Then they narrow, focus on Derek with this intense look that Stiles sometimes gets. Like Derek is a puzzle and Stiles is about to solve it.

Stiles never smiles at him over the rim of a cup and Derek never needs to pretend.

Stiles doesn't taste sugar sweet either.


End file.
